A regenerative therapy for heat failure is layering sheets of muscle cells over a human heart for recovery of heart function. Current methods of developing muscular cell sheets include cells that can be patterned and aligned on surfaces through patterning of extracellular matrix attachment molecules or through micro- or nano-scale patterns in the scaffold itself, created through soft photolithography molding. Stretching of cardiomyocyte-plated materials can be accomplished through the use of external mechanical devices. Similarly, other cell types are enhanced for tissue regeneration and therapy through initial culture in the presence of mechanical stimuli. However, the methods typically employed require large amounts of space and are difficult to scale-up.